


A Reason to Stay

by TooGoodToBeBad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Black Eagles Students (Fire Emblem), Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Church Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Game(s), S-Support (Fire Emblem), Silver Snow Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGoodToBeBad/pseuds/TooGoodToBeBad
Summary: A chance encounter at the Mittelfrank Opera House rekindles an old friendship.This is basically just Caspar's and Dorothea's S-Support, but in story form.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Caspar von Bergliez, Linhardt von Hevring/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A Reason to Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Anyway, before you read, here are a few notes that are sorta relevant to the story:
> 
> \- Post Silver Snow route  
> \- Working under the assumption that Fodlan is around the size of the Iberian Peninsula (for travel purposes later on)  
> \- I might add more notes to later chapters if I feel the need to

Dorothea gave a long, irritated sigh before folding the letter and placing it back on the table. She ruffled her hair in frustration. According to the letter, Bernadetta had gotten injured in what Linhardt described as a “freak fishing accident” at Garreg Mach, so the duo would be unable to make it to Dorothea’s play tonight. Which meant none of her classmates would be there.

Though she sent the invitations (along with tickets to front row seats!) nearly a month ago, her friends all couldn’t make it for one reason or another. Petra was back in Brigid and trying to secure independence for her country, Ferdinand and the Professor were busy ruling Fodlan, and no one knew where Caspar was. Dorothea really hoped Linhardt and Bernadetta would be able to come, but clearly fate had other plans. 

She fought the urge to scream profanities at no one in particular. “It’s no big deal,” she breathed. “It’s only the premiere of the play that I spent months writing and practicing.” She slumped defeatedly in her chair. Alas, the show must go on, with or without its VIP audience. 

“What’s wrong?” a voice asked from behind her. She quickly turned around to face her co-star. “Ohh, it’s nothing, really, Rubie,” she said sweetly, smiling and straightening her posture, all in an effort to appear as nonchalant as possible. 

Rubinow raised an eyebrow before running his hand through his short black hair. “Nothing, huh? Lemme read. Are more people asking for tickets?”

“Alright, it’s not nothing,” she conceded, her shoulders slumping once again. “My friends can’t make it to the premiere tonight.”

“Well they don’t know what they’re missing. You’ve written something amazing, and I heard the hero is quite the handsome devil,” his eyes twinkled as he grinned mischievously. 

She found herself smiling. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll still give it all I’ve got. Just try not to forget your lines.”

Rubinow let out a big hearty laugh. “That was one rehearsal! But I love the spirit. Let’s give these people something to talk about.”

* * *

As she sang her heart out on the stage of the Mittelfrank Opera House, her voice melodious and powerful, Dorothea forced herself not to look at the row of empty seats in front of her. This song was about hope and triumph, and she most certainly could not be projecting bitterness and defeat right now. 

The music swelled to a crescendo, and her voice soared higher and higher, ringing through the theater before mellowing out as the song came to an end. She sang her last few notes, and the audience was left speechless and silent.

She stood there, eyes closed and basking in the silence, until it was broken. “Whoo! That was great, Dorothea! That’s my friend, you guys!”

Her green eyes shot open, and sure enough, in the back rows of the theater, a certain cyan haired gentleman with absolutely no sense of decorum was standing on his seat and pumping his fist in the air. 

“Caspar?” she gasped as the curtains closed and audience members hissed at him to keep quiet. The other members of the cast were making their way to the stage for the curtain call, and she was almost lost in the commotion.

“Who was that?” Rubinow asked her as he made his way to her side. “A friend of yours?”

She was almost speechless. “That was Caspar,” she breathed shakily as the curtains opened once again, and the cast bathed in the applause of an adoring audience. An audience that Caspar von Bergliez was part of.

* * *

She nearly ran into the audience after the show, trying to find her friend. Unfortunately, that was no easy task, given how many people wanted to talk to her and congratulate her. But eventually she found him.

“Oh my goodness, Caspar!” she cried out and ran to hug him.

“Hey Dorothea - hey what?!” he protested as he was caught in her embrace.

She finally let him go, but not before ruffling his hair playfully. “I’m so glad you made it!”

“Of course I made it! I was around old Varley territory when I heard about it. You wrote it, and you're the star! I had to see it! I’m lucky I was able to snag a seat.”

Dorothea raised an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you sit in the front row?”

“All sold out. The scalper outside only had seats in the back, and I had to pay an obscene amount-”

“Caspar,” she giggled. “I sent you a ticket. I sent the whole class tickets.”

“You did?” he shrugged. “Never got ‘em.”

“Well,” she poked his nose. “You haven’t been the easiest person to locate.”

He chuckled at that, and played with his collar. “Wait, you sent everyone tickets? That means-”

“They couldn’t make it,” Dorothea’s face fell.

“Ohh, that’s a shame, really. They don’t know what they missed, because your show was amazing. I mean that with all my heart.”

She felt her cheeks burn a bit at Caspar’s praise. “Why thank you,” she grinned, her green eyes beaming with pride. “You don’t know how happy I am that you were able to stop by.”

She pinched his cheek, and he groaned in protest. “I even bought some flowers, but some doofus told me I couldn’t bring them in here.”

“Oh don’t worry about it,” she waved her hand away nonchalantly. “Just you being here is plenty. And all dressed up, too! There’s no way you dressed yourself tonight.”

Caspar smiled sheepishly as he smoothed his shirt. His outfit, while fairly simple, seemed appropriate enough - a matching black coat and trousers, and a white dress shirt. “I didn’t want to look out of place. I just got a shirt with a fancy collar and wore my ‘fancy boots.’”

“Fancy boots?”

“The ones without any blood on them.”

Dorothea laughed at that. “Well, I’m glad you dressed up. Say, there’s going to be a bit of a party after this. Do you wanna come with?”

“A party?” he shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. “I dunno. I don’t really know how to behave around those ‘upper class’ types.”

“I know. It’ll be dreadful, but if you come it’ll be decidedly less so.”

Caspar frowned a bit. “Sure, why not?”

“Great!” she pinched his cheek again, drawing another protest from her companion. “Let’s go now.”

“Now?”

* * *

Caspar seemed to enjoy the party more than he let on, judging by the amount of food he was eating. Dorothea wasn’t feeling all too hungry, though she did resort to stealing morsels from Caspar’s plate.

“Hey!” he whacked her hand away. “Get your own food! There’s a whole banquet right over there.”

“I’m not hungry,” she winked before stealing another piece from him. He could only sigh in resignation as she continued to raid his plate. 

“You know,” Dorothea began, wiping her fingers on a napkin. “I haven’t seen anyone else since-”

“Petra’s coronation?” 

“Yeah. When we had to take that boat.”

“Oh yeah, same.”

Dorothea glanced at him. “Really? I would’ve thought that you would’ve been staying with Linhardt for a bit.”

“I would have, but there was a whole lot of stuff they had to do back at that monastery, and I didn’t want him or Bernadetta telling me what to do, so I just kinda went and did my own thing. Hey, it’s the actor from your play!”

Dorothea turned around and saw Rubinow making his way towards them, nudging past a few nobles who were too self-absorbed or not sober enough to realize they were in his way. 

“Rubie!” Dorothea waved him over. “I’d like you to meet my friend Caspar.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Rubinow shook his hand. “You’re the noisy fellow from the show.”

“I guess so, yeah,” Caspar shrugged. “Pleasure’s all mine.”

“If it’s alright with you, I must steal your lovely friend away for a bit. A whole lot of people want to make her acquaintance.” Rubinow grinned and offered his hand to Dorothea. 

She got out of her chair and took his hand. “I’ll be right back, Caspar,” she winked and pinched his cheek again before she left.

“I’ll just get more food, I guess,” he said to no one in particular.

* * *

Eventually, Dorothea was able to escape the clutches of enthusiastic nobles, and she wasn't surprised in the slightest when she found Caspar hadn't moved from his seat, although his plate was now empty. "What, did you eat all the food here?" she asked as she returned to her seat.

He snorted at that. "I don't think I could do that without you stealing some of it."

She rolled her eyes at that, and the duo sat in silence for a bit. Then Caspar's blue eyes looked up from his empty plate and fixated themselves on his companion.

"Where's that other guy?"

"Rubie? Oh, beats me. Probably off dancing," she shrugged. 

"So, uhh," he began before he seemingly decided against completing his sentence, and his voice trailed off, lost in the lively atmosphere of the night.

She leaned forward onto the table and coyly raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Caspar?"

"Are you two…"

She flashed him a wicked grin. "Why?" she asked, her voice now full of mischief. "Is little Caspar jealous?"

His cheeks turned a bright red. "N-no!" he stuttered. "I'm just curious about the people in your life. As a friend."

"Relax, I'm only teasing," she giggled at him, covering her mouth. "You don't need to worry about him. After all, you know what they say about theater kids,” she said flippantly.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "What do they say?"

Dorothea found herself rolling her eyes again. "Forget it. Wanna dance?"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"We're the two most beautiful people in this room, and we look like we're not having any fun," she stated rather matter-of-factly as she got up and smoothed her dress. "And not to preen my own feathers, but a whole lot of people would kill for a chance to dance with me."

He rose and picked up his coat, which was draped over the back of his chair. "If you go, I guess I will, too."

She clapped her hands together in glee. "That's the spirit! Come, I'll show you how."

* * *

It took some getting used to, and after a few mishaps involving Caspar somehow stepping on the toes of other dancers, the duo settled into a familiar rhythm, with her hands in his. All eyes were on them - the star songstress and the noisy stranger. And it was the happiest Dorothea had been in a while. 

Between writing and rehearsing, she'd hardly had time to be out and about, and in those rare instances she had a bit of free time, she'd always been surrounded by pompous nobles and empty-headed aristocrats. Less than ideal company, really. 

She missed her friends from the Academy, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fill the hole in her heart that was left by their absence. No one ever quite understood her like they did, and she didn't feel like explaining herself to the vapid and shallow people who sought her company. But tonight she was with one of the very few people with whom she could absolutely be herself.

They lost themselves in the music of the night, and she slowly realized that Caspar had not taken his eyes off her. 

"Is everything alright?" she spoke in a low voice. Enough to be heard over the music, but quiet enough that they could speak in peace.

He blinked a couple of times, as if he had been woken from a particularly vivid dream. "Ohh, it's nothing. I just feel like a really lucky guy tonight."

She felt her cheeks burn with the unexpected sweetness, and she leaned her head towards his chest to hide her blushing. "Oh Caspar, when did you learn how to flatter a girl?" she giggled, but it sounded a lot sweeter and a lot less mean than her usual laugh.

"What? No! I don't do flattery. I'm more of a 'say what you mean, mean what you say' kind of guy. You of all people should know that."

"I'm just teasing."

"Well, you sure tease me a lot."

She looked up to meet his gaze. "I guess some things never change."

He only nodded, and a big goofy grin formed on his face as he closed his eyes. In the light of the hall, Dorothea could make out a few tiny scars that marked his face. They were the only indicator that he wasn't as youthful or innocent as he appeared, and that he was a battle-hardened warrior. 

"Say," she whispered. "The night's still young. You wanna escape these people?"

He opened an eye. "And do what?"

"Don't get your hopes up," she teased, poking his nose. "Let's just, you know, relax, speak our minds. The good stuff."

Now both eyes were open, and the big goofy grin transformed into a subtle smile. "Where you lead, I follow."

She giggled at that and took his hand. Together they made their way through the labyrinth of tables and people, all the while giggling like school children. They may have disturbed a few of the guests there, but Dorothea couldn’t have cared less. None of her guests mattered more to her right now than Caspar von Bergliez.

The next few minutes were a blur to her, but she would never forget the warm and fuzzy feeling that was spreading through her body. The duo wandered for a bit, going where their feet led them, and eventually they found themselves in one of the city’s public gardens. They both had to catch their breaths, so they sat down on a stone bench. And for the first time in a long time, Dorothea felt at peace. 

“Tonight was some night, huh?” Caspar laughed shakily. 

She turned to her companion, whose face was just barely visible under the pale moonlight, but she could still make out the faintest trace of a smile on his face. She closed her eyes and gave a contented sigh. “It’s definitely a night I’ll remember.”

“Almost makes me wanna stay here.”

She opened her eyes at this and turned to him. “You’re not staying?”

“I can’t,” he shook his head somberly. “I’m leaving in a night.”

For some reason, that felt like a gut punch to her. She felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. The warmth she was feeling began to be replaced by a dull ache. “But why? You just got back! You can’t go, not just yet.”

“I paid a guy some money to let me ride in his wagon out to Gloucester territory tomorrow evening.”

The ache began to feel sharper within her. “But why are you leaving in the first place?” 

He sighed. “I’ve got things to do and places to visit. I just can’t see myself being tied down, yet, you know? Free soul and all that. I figured if anyone would understand, it’d be you.”

She nodded glumly at this, and her eyes began to sting a bit. She tried to say something, but all she could muster was a choked sob.

“Hey, are you all right?” he said gently as he cupped her chin with his hand.

She found her voice again, somehow, but it trembled. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I kinda don’t believe you right now. Please be honest.”

She wiped her eyes and removed his hand from her face. “It’s been hard for me these last few months,” she paused. He didn’t say anything, which probably meant he was listening. “Nobody else could make it tonight. Ferdie and the Professor are busy ruling the land, Petra’s off being a queen, and Lin and Bernie are working hard at the monastery. 

"I’m proud of them, I really am, but I’ve never been cut out for all that noble ambition. You’re just like me; you don’t have any of that going on. I guess I just thought you’d be here for a bit longer and I’d have a friend nearby.”

He didn’t say anything at first. He just closed his eyes, processing how she felt. “I’m sorry,” he finally said. “I really am. But I can’t stay. Not just yet,” he opened his eyes to look at her. “You know, I really thought everyone else had it figured out but me, including you. Up to now, I still don’t know what I want to do for the rest of my life. I thought battle was my calling, but after these last few years I’m not so sure.”

She nodded at this. “Well if you can’t stay yet, I won’t force you to.”

He smiled a bit at that. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t be back. As long as you’re here, I’ll always have a reason to visit.”

“Promise?” she raised her hand and outstretched her pinkie.

“I swear on the Professor,” he grinned and wrapped his pinkie around hers.

That made her feel a bit better. “Thank you, Caspar,” she smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Anything for you.”

The duo just sat there in the silence of the night, with no one else around but the moon and the stars above them. She would have wanted to stay like this just a little bit longer, but morning was getting ever closer. She could feel sleep creeping up on her, ready to steal her from the moment.

“Hey, it’s getting late now,” he said. “Let me walk you home.”

He got up and offered her his hand, and she gladly took it. “But here’s the thing: I don’t know where your house is, so you gotta tell me where it is.”

* * *

The walk back was uneventful. They were silent save for the occasional directions she had to give him. But not all silence is bad, she thought. Sometimes, silence is what we need. 

But the night was almost over, and she was almost home. She nearly forgot something, but she was certainly glad she didn’t. “I’m guessing you didn’t get that letter from Lin and Bernie?”

“Probably not, yeah. Which one was it?”

“If you got it, you’d know which letter I meant. The monastery. They’re having a big ceremony to reopen it next month. You’ll go, right?”

He stroked his chin. “We’ll see. Depends on where I am.”

“Come on,” she pouted. “The whole class will be there.”

“Not Hubert.”

She let out a breathy laugh and lightly punched his arm. “That’s awful. You’re going. I insist.”

He smiled. “I’ll be there.”

She returned the smile as they continued to walk, and it wasn’t long before they arrived at her home.

She stood in front of her door, but before she went in, she turned to her companion and embraced him one more time. He didn’t protest, not even as she nuzzled her face against his neck. “Thank you for tonight, Caspar.”

She felt his hands stroke her long brunette hair. “Thank you for having me. I’m just happy to be here.” 

She let him go and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Again, he didn’t resist. “Travel safe, Caspar.”

“Of course I will. I’ll be seeing you soon,” he brushed her hair behind her ear and then turned to leave. She could only watch helplessly as he vanished into the darkness of the street. 


	2. Hallowed Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea finds herself in familiar company when she returns to the Monastery.

_Hey Dorothea,_

_I hope you get this letter and that the pegasus riders delivering it don’t lose it or anything like that._

_The reason I’m writing is because the merchant I’m riding with told me I should give it a try, although it is possible he may have misunderstood our situation entirely. Still, it seemed like a nice thing to do._

_I figured sending a letter every now and again would help you feel less lonely back in Enbarr. You won’t be able to send me anything because I’ll be busy adventuring, but the merchant said that ladies appreciate things like that, and he’s very old, so maybe he’s right._

_I’ll see you at the Monastery!_

_Humbly yours, Caspar_

Her lips curled into a smile and she pressed the letter to her chest. A week had passed since she’d seen Caspar, and Dorothea had spent a lot of time thinking about that night, about how she felt so safe and alive with him beside her.

She really hadn’t expected him to do anything like this, and he probably wouldn’t have if not for that old guy. And maybe the old guy had the wrong idea about the whole story. But still, it was a sweet gesture, one that made her face feel warm and her heart feel giddy. 

It may have just seemed like some assurance that he’d always keep in touch, but for now, that was all she needed.

* * *

It must have been a year since she’d last seen the Monastery, and Dorothea was impressed by the rebuilding efforts. It had been greatly damaged during the war, but from afar, it almost seemed like nothing had changed. Tall brick walls towered over verdant mountains teeming with life. Just beneath it, the town bustled with activity. Children played in the streets, merchants peddled their wares, and devout believers huddled together, ready to make pilgrimages to hallowed ground. 

Just a year ago, the town was barely alive, and the monastery a wreck, but the efforts of the Knights of Seiros to restore the monastery to its former glory gave the faithful a new hope, and slowly but surely life returned to the area. What a difference a year made. 

The one thing that hadn’t changed was the arduous trek just to reach the monastery proper. The path that marked the mountainside seemed to go on forever, higher and higher until it was swallowed by the horizon. It was easily one of her least favorite parts of the monastery. She tried to convince Seteth to have a pegasus rider stationed at the entrances so people wouldn’t have to walk the whole way, but Linhardt was the only person who supported that idea, which didn’t exactly strengthen her argument. Besides, Seteth claimed walking "built character" and left it at that. The issue was soon dropped.

She dismounted her horse and prepared to lead it up the path. A feeling of excitement bloomed in her heart and coursed through her veins, giving her the vigor to make the climb. It had been so long since she’d seen her former teacher and classmates. Well, maybe not that long since she’d seen Caspar, but she wasn’t any less excited to see him again.

As it turned out, "again" was pretty soon.

She heard a familiar voice call her name and soon came face to face with Caspar von Bergliez. 

"Goodness, Caspar! I can't believe you came!" she wrapped her arms around him, despite his weak protests.

"Of course I did," he said as she let him go. "I've missed everyone else. It's been way too long."

"Way too long, indeed," she turned her gaze towards the mountainside and the imposing fortress that felt like home. “They’re really going all out with the rebuilding. I thought it would’ve taken them a bit longer to put everything back together again.”

“Linhardt mentioned they had a whole bunch of mages there using magic to help move stuff, so maybe that’s sped things up a bit.”

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “Any chance that Linhardt would be willing to have a pegasus stationed here so we don’t have to make the climb up?”

He let out an excited chuckle. “You’re still on about that?”

“I guess some things never change. Shall we?”

“We shall. I can hardly wait!”

* * *

The journey up the mountain was relatively uneventful, and perhaps wasn’t nearly as trying as Dorothea remembered. She and Caspar rode in an easy silence until they reached the marketplace just outside the entrance of the monastery. All at once, a thousand memories raced through her mind, from fond memories of friendship, camaraderie, and studies, to grimmer thoughts of war, bloodshed, and death. In another life, the war wouldn’t have happened, and most of the people she knew from the Academy might not be dead.

She spared a glance at her companion and wondered if he was thinking the same things she was. Everyone had lost a little piece of themselves during the war; parts of the soul were ripped away and torn to shreds, and those with enough of themselves left had to pick up the pieces. Few things in life were as harrowing and ugly as war.

The gnawing ache eating away at her soul, the pain she’d tried to push down for so long, was coming back now. She knew the monastery would have some unpleasant memories attached to it, but she didn’t expect to be attacked so soon.

“It’s crazy what they’ve done with the place,” Caspar turned to her and offered her a smile, which he dropped when she did not return it. “Hey, are you feeling okay?”

“This place just brings up a lot of memories. I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed.”

He walked a bit closer to her. “In a good way or a bad way?”

She let out a sigh she didn’t realize she was holding in. “A bit of both, if that makes sense.”

Now he had a more confused expression on his face. “I don’t think I get you.”

She gave him a wistful smile. “This place, for the better part of a year, was one of the best things that could have ever happened to me. But it’s almost tainted now. It’s mixed with memories and people I wish I could forget. We did something good for this world, but there are times where I wish we never had to. It sounds selfish-”

He shook his head. “I don’t think it sounds selfish. I think I get what you’re trying to say.”

“In another life, we would have gone here for the Millenium Festival, no one would’ve had to die, and this place wouldn’t have to feel so haunted by people we once knew and will never see again,” she let out another sigh. “It wouldn’t be haunted by the ghost of the war we waged. I want to be happy that we’re here, but I can’t ignore these thoughts, you know?”

He clasped his hands behind his neck and turned his gaze back to the monastery. “You were so excited a while ago. What happened?”

She shook her head and let out a sad chuckle. “It just hit me out of nowhere, I guess. I thought I could be strong for this.”

“Hey now, none of that nonsense. You are strong; don’t let your mind trick you like that,” he chided. “Maybe once the whole gang’s back together you’ll feel a bit better. I know you miss them. Heck, I miss them too.”

She let out a bright little laugh and felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. “You’re right. Thanks for letting me get that off my chest. Let’s go now; we’ve waited long enough.”

* * *

“Lin!” Dorothea gasped in delight as she caught sight of her green-haired friend. He turned his head in her direction and cracked a tiny smile when he saw her. “Dorothea, it’s been too long,” he said as she hugged him.

“I’m so happy to see you again, Lin,” she beamed. “Where’s Bern?”

The sound of a shrill shriek piercing the air, followed by a _“put me down, Caspar!_ ” answered that. “I suppose that answers your question,” he said with a half-yawn. 

Dorothea turned to see Caspar hugging Bernadetta in a tight embrace and spinning in circles while Bernadetta’s feet flailed uselessly in the air. Even Linhardt let out a little chuckle as he watched the scene unfold. Finally Caspar relented and put Bernadetta back on the floor. She let out a little _hmph_ of disdain, and Caspar turned his attention to Linhardt. 

“Try that with me and I will end you,” Linhardt threatened as his friend made his way towards him.

Caspar only laughed at that before rushing towards him. “I’d like to see you try!”

Dorothea let out another laugh as Linhardt found himself in the same situation Bernadetta was in just a few seconds ago - spinning in the air as he was lifted off his feet by Caspar’s embrace. Now that she was in the company of the few people she absolutely trusted with her life, she felt so much stronger. The pain of war was still there, but the presence of her friends helped wash away most of it, and she felt no wounds were in danger of reopening just yet. 

She turned to her purple-haired companion, who was openly giggling at Linhardt’s misfortune. “Bern! I’ve missed you so much!”

Since Dorothea did not attempt to carry her, Bernadetta was more receptive to the hug. “We’ve missed you too, Dorothea!” she squeaked excitedly.

“How have things been here at the Monastery?” Dorothea asked as she let her out of the hug. 

“Oh, it’s been real hectic lately, but it’s not so bad. Everyone’s just been so excited to have the place open again! There’s even talk of reopening the Officer’s Academy. They want me and Linhardt to be professors there!”

Dorothea’s eyes widened at that. “You and Linhardt? Professors? I can hardly believe it.”

“I can assure you that what she says is very much true,” Linhardt interrupted, his hair all sorts of windblown now thanks to Caspar’s antics. “Seteth personally requested it before he left.”

Caspar chuckled at that and gave Linhardt an encouraging pat on the shoulders. “I never would have imagined. I’m so proud of you guys!”

Linhardt only yawned at that. “You can be proud of Bernadetta. It’s not like I had any choice in the matter; Seteth said he’d drop me from his wyvern if all I was going to do here was nap and research.”

“How’s the opera, Dorothea?” Bernadetta asked. “We’re really sorry we couldn’t make it last month.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Dorothea replied with a wave of her hand. “What happened, though? Linhardt just mentioned a ‘freak fishing accident’ in his letter.”

“I suppose it’s my fault,” the mage sighed. “You see, I was fishing, and while I was fishing, Bernadetta was nagging me about leaving on time so we’d be there on schedule. Anyway, I got distracted when I felt this really big bite on my line. I was a bit too, let’s say vigorous, in my efforts to reel it in, that I ended up letting go of my rod when I finally pulled it out. So the rod and the fish go flying into the air, and the fish hits Bernadetta in the face. She ends up tripping on a stack of boxes or something and hurts her ankle. The worst part was that I hurt my shoulder when I lost my grip, too. Anyway, a monk tells her to stay in bed for a day or two, and I forgot to send the letter until a few days after because I thought I already did, but apparently that was just in a dream. Did it reach you in time?”

Dorothea nodded. “Yeah, I got it.”

“Well, you guys missed a great show! It was amazing,” Caspar said excitedly.

Linhardt raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never been one for the opera, Caspar. Although I suppose if you enjoyed it then Dorothea made something absolutely special,” he mused.

"Oh, it absolutely was," Caspar agreed, and Dorothea felt her cheeks turn pink at Caspar's words.

"Hopefully next time we'll all be able to see it, without any fishing mishaps," Linhardt chuckled.

“What have you been up to, Caspar?” Bernadetta spoke up again.

“I’ve just been travelling around and exploring Fódlan. I’ve been up and down the whole continent.”

“That sounds terrifying!” Bernadetta’s eyes widened in fear. 

“Not to mention exhausting,” Linhardt added with a yawn. “You haven’t considered finding a nice place to settle down yet?”

Dorothea turned her gaze to Caspar, and his eyes met hers for a brief moment. He quickly looked away and coughed awkwardly to clear his throat. “I’ve thought about a few places.”

Linhardt nodded sagaciously. “That’s good to hear. Why not stay here at the Monastery? I’m sure you’d make a…” he paused to find the right word. “Capable professor. Bernadetta and I are hardly qualified to be teaching some kids how to wield an axe. I’d probably get killed in a training mishap.”

Before Caspar could answer, the group was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings just outside the entrance. The four friends turned their gaze to the door as a terrifying roar sounded just outside.

“That must be Petra,” Linhardt yawned.

* * *

“Linhardt and Bernadetta! And Caspar and Dorothea! It is good to be seeing all of you!” Petra beamed from atop her ferocious mount. The wyvern bared its fangs at them, revealing dozens of razor-sharp teeth. Petra let out a little _tsk_ sound from her throat, and the scaly beast calmed down. “Do you know where the dragon can be staying?”

“I suppose the stables are as good a place as any, Your Majesty,” Linhardt shrugged. “Will your retainers need a place for their wyverns as well?”

Petra let out a bright laugh as she alighted from her wyvern. “You call me Majesty, but I would be liking it if you called me ‘Petra’! We are old friends, are we not? As for my retainers, they will be staying in the town below. People have been telling me that the townspeople are scared of the wyverns, but I am not worrying about that. I have missed you all greatly,” she grinned as she raced up the steps while a few hesitant knights led the wyvern to the stables. 

She quickly embraced each of them, and much to Bernadetta and Linhardt’s relief, she did not attempt to carry them or spin them around. “I am fortunate that I am being here on time,” she said after tightly hugging Caspar.

“I’ll say,” Linhardt agreed. “The ceremony doesn’t start until tomorrow, so I suppose it’s good we’re all here.”

“Where are the Professor and Ferdinand?” she asked.

Linhardt shrugged lazily. “Busy for now, I think.”

“Yeah, there’s still a whole lot of stuff for the Professor to do in preparation for tomorrow, since she’s the Archbishop now,” Bernadetta added.

Petra nodded at that, her brown eyes full of understanding. “I see. I would like to go into town for a bit. Will you guys be joining me?”

Dorothea’s ears perked up at that. “That sounds lovely, Petra! We’ll go, won’t we, Caspar?”

“You bet!” his face lit up with a bright smile. “Maybe we could get some grub too. You guys coming?”

Linhardt shook his head. “I actually wouldn’t mind making the journey to town, but there’s still so much to do, and I am already exhausted. Do go on ahead, but do try to be here for dinner, yes? Hopefully the Professor and Ferdinand will be able to join us.”

“It’ll be just like old times!” Bernadetta gave a smile of her own. “The Black Eagles, reunited once again.”

“That sounds absolutely lovely. I’ll be looking forward to it,” Dorothea said before turning to Petra and Caspar. “Let’s head into town now, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if you were expecting a bit more Caspar and Dorothea, but I wanted to have everything set up properly. It's a bit short, but I felt breaking this up would help the whole story flow a bit better as opposed to having everything that happens at the Monastery take place in one chapter. Also, expect Ferdinand and the Professor to show up soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
